Chapter 3/Trapped
(Moon surface) The shuttle lands in one piece. (Shuttle cockpit) Well I brought us down gently then last time John says as he looks at them. Then the distress beacon beeps. I fixed it Chloe says as she looks at them. They see a bunch of Xenomorphs approach them in the shuttle. I'm activated the shield reflectors let's see them get in here now John says as he presses the button and the power hums. The Xenos surround the shuttle. So, we can't get out or we'll be killed or worst Chloe says as she looks at them. I could kill them with the shuttle's phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. John looks at Typhuss. If we could only get power to them John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the console and starts to work on the console when they hear a faint static signal. You guys hear that? Lois says as she looks at them. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Typhuss opens a channel. Enterprise, this is shuttlecraft Copernicus do you read me says Typhuss as he taps a few commands into the console. Yeah we read you Copernicus we're in orbit of the moon what's your status Commander Kadan says on the com. We got Xenomorphs around the shuttle says Typhuss as he looks out the window. I know I've read the reports something about an unknown alien life form with a bad attitude, acid for blood Commander Kadan says over the com. Before Captain Martin could say anything Lois is grabbed by a Xenomorph as she's hanging on for dear life on the bulkhead of the shuttle Captain Martin grabs her hands as she's screaming and crying. HELP ME OH GOD NO I DON'T WANNA DIE HELP ME PLEASE Lois shouts as she's hanging on to John's hands. ENTERPRISE IF YOUR IN ORBIT NOW BEAM LOIS UP QUICKLY Captain Martin says as he's hanging on to her. Lois is snatched by the Xenomorph and dragged in the middle as she's surrounded by 100s of them and they are about to attack her she's beamed up to the Enterprise. We got her she's all right Commander Lelfer says over the com. Now how about you beam the shuttle and us to the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks out the window. Sorry Admiral when we beamed Lois on board a Terran warship got the drop on us we lost transporters but don't worry I'm working on it now Commander Lelfer says over the com. Keep at it Robin Martin out Captain Martin says as he closed the channel. He gets his rifle as Typhuss looks at him. What the hell are you doing you can't go out there, there are too many of them, Ellen tell him he is crazy says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Ellen. John please think of your wife, daughter and your son they need you alive to see them grow up and become Starfleet officers please don't do this Ellen says as she looks at John. Someone has to make sure that Typhuss isn't over run while he attempts to repair the shuttle's power relays and its my fault we're in this situation and I'm on the Grand Admiral's hit list what better way to get him off my ass then to go down here John says as he looks at her. Then a shape charge beams down in front of the shuttle as Typhuss is shocked by this. Hey guys take a look at this says Typhuss as he looks at John and Ellen. That's a shape charge but how did it get down here? Ellen says as she looks at it. Does anyone need a lift Captain Dax says over com. Ezri sweetie how the hell did you find us here? John asked as he pressed the com panel. We were with the Enterprise when we warped in and we split up to cover more ground when we picked up weapons fire we knew that the Enterprise was doing battle with a Terran warship we've got a lock on the shuttle Captain Dax says on the com. The shuttle beams away as the charge goes off taking out the Xenomorphs, Hadley's Hope, and what's left of the processor.